


Hecha para patinar

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Jean-Jacques Leroy, Female Otabek Altin, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: La gente nunca dejaba de hablar a sus espaldas y ella lo sabía. Altin estaba consciente de lo que decían de ella y en parte tenían razón. Su tipo de cuerpo no era precisamente el ideal para ser atleta de patinaje artístico, y los comentarios le afectaban de mala manera, sin embargo, alguien puede cambiarlo todo con un encuentro inesperado.





	Hecha para patinar

 

La gente nunca dejaba de hablar a sus espaldas y ella lo sabía. Altin estaba consciente de lo que decían de ella y en parte tenían razón. Su tipo de cuerpo no era precisamente el ideal para ser atleta de patinaje artístico, sus caderas anchas y grandes pechos le hacían más difícil el balanceo, sin mencionar el dolor del aterrizaje en cada salto si no llevaba bien puesto su sujetador. Más aún el usar mallas completas y oscuras, ocultando los defectos de sus piernas y anchos muslos; sumando a eso su abdomen plano que se ensanchaba a los lados, y aunque estaba en buena forma, sobresalía entre el resto, cuyos cuerpos eran pequeños, delgados en su mayoría, salvo algunos decentes y bonitos pero no por eso voluptuosos.   
  
"No tienes el cuerpo para ser patinadora"   
  
Era algo que escuchaba muy a menudo. La prensa incluso se pronunciaba al respecto, y ella trataba de que aquellos comentarios le resbalaran siempre, pero, ser fuerte todos los días es agotador, y justo cuando salió del calentamiento para su programa corto en Rostelecom cup — su primera competencia de la temporada—, alguien le puso la mano en el hombro cuando se estaba lavando el rostro en el baño.   
  
— ¡Hey!   
  
Altin miró a los ojos verdes que se cruzaron con los suyos, cuestionando sin decir nada. Era ella. Yulia Plisetskaya, el prodigio Junior haciendo su debut en el senior, esa niña rubia que le había parecido tan grácil y perfecta en un campamento ruso hacía cinco años y que cuando abrió la boca se le dañó la imagen idealizada que tenía de ella. Era arrogante, decidida pero muy grosera.  Fue un horrible verano.   
  
— ¿No vas a hablar? ¿Esas grandes pelotas te aprietan las cuerdas vocales también?   
  
Altin no respondió.   
  
— Vi cómo te caíste en la práctica. Eres demasiado pesada para hacer un axel doble, sin mencionar lo feo que se ven esas rayas en las piernas, las medias pueden disimularlo de lejos pero ¿de cerca? Digamos que...Iugh —  Siguió la chica haciendo una mueca de disgusto, acercándose a su oído — Deberías retirarte, el patinaje no es para gente gorda y pesada como tú. Tal vez te quieran en atletismo o algo más de machos, ¿no te sentaría mejor?   
  
Los dientes de Altin rechinaron y se volvieron para ver a Plisetskaya, pero ella ya había hecho su camino hasta la puerta y había desaparecido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar así y hablarle de esa manera? ¿Quién se creía? Ah, sí. La revelación prodigio del momento, el hada rusa del patinaje artístico, la maldita tigresa de hielo de Rusia. Se permitió relajar su expresión y sonreír un poco ante ese último apodo, le parecía ridículo. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba las palabras que había recibido de ella. Y lo peor era, que aunque trataba de que no calaran en su ser, el daño que le hacían era profundo. Se metía dentro de su cabeza y retumbaban en ella una y otra vez. Grosera y todo lo que eso conllevaba, la rubia estaba en el top del mundo y Altin quería ser reconocida también. Quería demostrarse a sí misma que podía superarlo todo y llegar al podio, pero...¡Oh! ¡cómo dolían esas palabras! No era justo.   
  
Se sorprendió a sí misma apretando con fuerza el mesón, viendo su reflejo lagrimear en el espejo, y también una segunda sorpresa.   
  
— Déjame decirte que eso fue increíble. Digo, ¿cómo te aguantaste? Una persona normal le hubiera pegado un puño, con esos brazos que tienes podrías hacerle daño suficiente como para quitarle las ganas de insultar de por vida. Eres muy paciente y fuerte.     
  
La recién llegada se acercó, llevaba la chaqueta de Canadá y cabello corto, lacio y también podía divisar un undercut en uno de los lados de su cabello.  Sus ojos azul oscuro, casi gris y su piel bronceada le decían que era Jeanne-Jacqueline Leroy, indiscutiblemente.   
  
— ¿Qué dijiste de mis brazos? — Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.   
— Ah...Que son muy bonitos y fuertes. Mira los míos, parecen huesitos al lado de los tuyos haha — Jeanne se sacó la chaqueta para ilustrar su comentario y lo puso al lado del de Altin — Yo creo que tienes un cuerpo hermoso. Y lo que ella dijo son tonterías.   
  
Altin quedó en silencio por el extraño modo en que la muchacha trataba de animarla, a pesar de ser imprudente, su forma de hablar tenía efecto.   
  
— Creo que no nos hemos presentado antes, ¿es tu primera competencia Senior? — Ella sonrió, radiante. —  ¡Soy Jeanne-Jacqueline Leroy! Pero me puedes decir JJ, como todos. It's JJ Style! — exclamó, haciendo una pose con jotas en las manos a la que Altin alzó una ceja al no entender cómo era posible doblar las manos así. Reaccionó cuando JJ deshizo la pose y le extendió la mano. —  Altin, ¿verdad? Otabek.

  
Asintió y le estrechó la mano. JJ la jaló hacia adelante para abrazarla y se atrevió a acariciarle el lado de su cabeza que tenía menos cabello, su undercut era mucho más evidente que el de su compañera.   
  
— Olvida lo que te dijeron, ¿sí? Yo pienso que es asombroso que vayas contra la corriente. Y también, ¡eres muy bonita! Tus figuras se ven hermosas en el hielo, no se ven como palitos dando vueltas sino que se ve estético a la vista. No es usual ver mujeres como tú en el patinaje y es excelente porque tenemos más variedad y podemos competir y bueno, lo que importa es nuestra habilidad en la pista, ¿cierto?   
—Sí. Tienes razón.   
— Gusto en conocerte, Otabek.   
— Igual, Jeanne.   
— ¿Eh? ¡Te dije que podías llamarme JJ!   
— Pero Jeanne es tu nombre. Tiene prioridad.   
— Suena como si me regañaras   
— Pero no lo hago.   
Jeanne hizo un puchero.   
— Ya hay que volver. ¿Vamos juntas? — sugirió la canadiense y Otabek asintió.   
— Jeanne...Gracias.     
— No hay de qué — respondió con una pequeña risa —  ¡Esfuérzate mucho!   
— Tú también. Y sabes...Tú eres muy bonita.   
— ¡Ah! ¡Lo sé! ¿cierto? Estoy buena. Gracias, Otabek. ¿Verás mi programa?   
— Quizás. Estoy en el primer grupo, tú en el segundo.   
— ¿Nos vemos entonces?— Supongo.

  
Jeanne le sonrió antes de que la competencia empezara, y aunque la presencia de Plisetskaya aún le ponía nerviosa, ya no tanto luego de la conversación con esa chica. Su sonrisa era tan brillante que podía iluminar los rincones oscuros de su corazón, y tenía la impresión de que más tarde que temprano podía tener una amiga en el mundo del patinaje. Si era tan radiante como ella, bienvenida fuera.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a esta ship en todas sus versiones. 
> 
> No consideré necesario cambiar el nombre de Otabek aunque fuera mujer, por eso se quedó igual. En cuanto a JJ, creo que Jeanne-Jacqueline suena mejor. El apellido de Yulia es para acomodarlo a los apellidos rusos en las mujeres, en vez de Plisetsky = Plisetskaya. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Kudos/Comments muy apreciados siempre. 
> 
> ¡Buen día!


End file.
